


Day 11: Silly Snapchat Photo

by MysticalKC



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint in the vents, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, M/M, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalKC/pseuds/MysticalKC
Summary: Part of a 30 day OTP challenge. Day 11: Silly Snapchat Photo. Avengers - Steve/Tony. Tony and Steve relaxing until Clint drops in.





	Day 11: Silly Snapchat Photo

Tony laughed a she looked through the days snapchat filters. He was taking a break from the lab upon Steve's request. Steve himself was sat leaning on Tony as he sketched.

"Oh," Tony laughed, "We need to take a selfie with this filter Capsicle! We could be Voldemort!"

Steve shook his head as he glanced at the screen. The filter took away your nose and squished your face a bit.

"No," Steve sighed.

"Please. Pretty please with cherries on top," Tony pouted.

"Who knew you were such a teenage girl Tony?" Clint called from the vents.

"Heyy..." Tony pouted once more, "Get out of the vents Birdbrain!"

"No," Clint refused.

"Then you leave me no choice," Tony cackled, "JARVIS, the EJECT protocol if you please."

Clint screamed shrilly as the piece of ceiling he was laying on vanished and he flailed through the air.

"Ow," He complained as he landed on the floor face first listening to Tony laugh, "Just take the photo Steve! Tony might go back to his lab and leave me alone then."

"Not a chance Legolas! Who knew you sounded like such a little girl when you screamed Barton?" Tony quipped, "But please Cap."

"Alright then," Steve agreed.

Tony held the phone up as they both stared straight faced at the screen.

"No one else is going to see the photo, are they?" Steve asked.

"Of course not," Tony answered kissing him on the cheek and snapping another photo as Steve blushed faintly but noticeably.

The photo's went viral an hour later thanks to a certain Russian spy by the name of Natasha Romanoff aka The Black Widow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
